1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a marine drive, and in particular to a splash and baffle plate used in conjunction with a marine drive.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many watercraft employ outboard motors that are mounted on the aft end of the watercraft. An outboard motor generally includes a power head that houses an engine, a drive shaft housing situated below the power head, and a lower unit that is positioned below the drive shaft housing. The lower unit typically houses a transmission and a propulsion shaft that drives a propulsion device, such as a propeller.
As the watercraft travels through the water, water impinges against the front of the lower unit and tends to splash upward between the transom of the boat and the outboard motor. It is generally undesirable for the water to splash into the watercraft or onto the mounting structure between the watercraft and the outboard drive. Hence, prior outboard motors conventionally employ one or more splash plates that are positioned above the anti-cavitation plate. The splash plates extend from the forward side of the drive shaft housing and serve to block water from splashing upwardly between the watercraft and the outboard motor.
However, on some watercraft, the outboard motor may be mounted so that the splash plate is submerged as the watercraft travels through the water. In these circumstances, water splashes unimpeded around the outboard motor and may splash between the watercraft and the outboard motor. Any water flowing between the steering shaft and the watercraft may ultimately enter the cowling assembly. Water may also flow between the steering shaft and the drive shaft housing and thereby enter the cowling assembly.
What is needed is a water exclusion system designed to prevent water from moving up the drive shaft housing toward the cowling assembly. The water exclusion system should function when the splash plates are either above or below the surface of the water. The water exclusion system should also decrease water flow both forward of the steering shaft and the drive shaft housing.